


Мамонты нового времени

by Scheinbar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Ричарду и Тому хочется немного развлечься.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мамонты нового времени

Слава богу, шампанское было холодным.

 

Ричард прислонил бокал ко лбу и закрыл глаза, позволяя каплям воды стекать по коже. Собиралась гроза, и только в ней  спасение от ночной духоты. Воздух был наполнен тяжелыми запахами – еда, дым, цветы, духи. Хотелось вернуться домой и принять душ, смыть с себя усталость длинного дня.

 

\- Иногда я жалею, что недостаточно эксцентричный для того, чтобы пропускать все это.

 

Ричард открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Хиддлстона. Томас улыбался, засунув руки в карманы и перекатываясь с пятки на носок.

 

\- Надо радовать фанатов.

 

\- Надо радовать менеджера и продюсеров. – Том сел рядом и потянулся. – Но когда-нибудь, я буду настолько известным и крутым актером, что смогу игнорировать все это.

 

\- Звучит как тост, - Фыркнул Армитаж и, наконец, улыбнулся.

 

\- Если я выпью еще, то в номер меня придется нести. А это знаешь ли, удар по имиджу.

 

\- Прочитаешь им пару раз Шекспира, мило улыбнешься, и они все простят. – Ричард пожал плечами и допил шампанское.

 

\- Тебе кажется, я мило улыбаюсь? – Томас усмехнулся и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

 

\- Ну, я думаю, Крис точно млеет от твоей улыбки. – Осторожно напомнил Ричард, вспомнив шапочное знакомство с семейством Хэмсвортов и предупреждающий взгляд Эльзы.

 

\- В свою очередь я убежден, что Ли ценит твою наблюдательность. – Хиддлстон широко улыбнулся и помахал кому-то в толпе.

 

Ричард еще раз посмотрел на Хиддлстона. Лет десять назад он бы уже тащил его в ближайшую кабинку. Это стало бы отличным приключением, одним из тех, о которых они с Ли рассказывали друг другу во время редких встреч. Он бы даже потратил время на то, чтобы как следует растянуть его, продлил бы удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как Том кусает свои губы. Лет десять назад это было бы отлично. А сейчас его ждал утренний рейс и целый месяц без съемок. Целый месяц вместе с Ли, в его квартире, в его трейлере.

 

\- Как и верность. – Ричард поправил узел галстука, - Которая основана на взаимоуважении. И мы знаешь, научились отлично уважать потребности друг друга.

 

\- Америка совсем не похожа на Англию, правда? – вдруг спросил Том.

 

\- Нет, - Ричард провел ладонью по его спине, задержался на талии. – Но ей бы, наверное, хотелось.

 

***

 

\- Никогда не останавливался в этом отделе, - Том оглядел номер, пока Ричард разговаривал по телефону.

 

\- Старые привычки. – Закончив разговор, Ричард отбросил телефон в кресло, - Жить там, где тебя меньше всего ожидают увидеть. Иногда так можно выиграть у папарацци несколько дней.

 

\- Съемки в Ганнибале на тебя плохо влияют. Это не место преступления.

 

\- А могло бы. – Ричард подошел к Тому и снял с него пиджак. – Преступление не снять с тебя одежду.

 

Том тихо рассмеялся, позволяя развязать галстук, и протянул руки Ричарду, предлагая расстегнуть манжеты рубашки. Армитаж провел пальцами по его ладони, наклонился, оставляя в центре каждой маленький поцелуй.

 

\- Разве у тебя нет самолета завтра утром? – Напомнил Том, чувствуя себя неловко от этой нежданной нежности.

 

\- Там и высплюсь. – Ричард провел пальцами по его шее, зарылся пальцами в кудри и Том невольно потянулся за лаской. – Расскажи мне.

 

\- Что? – Хиддлстон послушно пошел за ним, когда Ричард увлек его к дивану.

 

\- Как тебе нравится. – Усадив Тома на диван, Ричард снял с себя пиджак и рубашку, скинул обувь и носки, оставшись в одних брюках. Том следил за ним жадным взглядом, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке.

 

\- Мм? – Ричард положил ладони на его плечи и сел на его бедра, упираясь коленями в спинку дивана по обе стороны от Тома. Хиддлстон невольно подхватил его за спину, словно испугавшись, что тот упадет. – Что тебе нравится. Ты любишь сверху? Или снизу? Может, любишь посмотреть? Или покомандовать?

 

Том густо покраснел. Он быстро облизнул губы и прикусил нижнюю, будто удерживая слова. То, как Ричард спрашивал это, то, что он вообще его спрашивал об этом, заводило не меньше, чем многообещающий взгляд Криса. Крис не особо любил говорить во время секса, тем более, что для его губ и языка находились дела поважнее. Зато Эльза обожала командовать, рассказывать, говорить, говорить такие вещи, что Том серьезно опасался однажды кончить просто от ее слов.

 

\- Это смущает тебя? – Ричард провел теплыми ладонями по его груди. Дотронулся до отвердевших сосков и усмехнулся, когда Том вздрогнул и выдохнул. Не то, чтобы он раньше думал об этом, но пару раз он возможно и фантазировал о том, какой Том в кровати.

 

«Дашь ему быть сверху и он будет как радостный щенок», как-то раз заметил Ли, когда они были на очередном приеме и где-то в толпе мелькали кудри Тома и светлый хвостик Криса. «С чего это?» тихо переспросил Ричард и подписал очередную протянутую ему фотографию. «Да ладно, я уверен, что первые недели он из-за Криса даже сидеть не мог. Посмотри на него. Такого только и трахать.»

 

Сейчас Ричард был совершенно с Ли согласен. Том вздрагивал под его руками, благодарно отзывался на ласку, и было видно, как его ведет от легких и невинных прикосновений. Будь Ричард на месте Криса, он бы его из кровати не выпускал. Вот Крис его и принес домой, как добычу. Раньше женам приносили мамонтов, а теперь звонких британских актеров.

 

\- О чем ты задумался? – спросил Том, вырывая Ричарда из мира фантазий о сексе в пещере на шкурах.

 

\- Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. – Ричард усмехнулся и наклонился к его покрасневшему уху. – Хочу чтобы ты растянул меня, вставил свои охрененные пальцы. Я думаю, они у тебя очень талантливые. Хочу, чтобы ты мне отсасывал, пока будешь растягивать. Я бы даже сделал несколько фотографий, чтобы показать тебе, как охрененно смотрятся твои губы вокруг члена. Потом, ты бы вставил мне и я бы заставил тебя поработать. Знаешь, сейчас мне требуется больше времени, чтобы кончить, так что тебе придется продержаться. И после этого я бы запретил тебе мыться. Представляешь, как взбесится Крис, когда унюхает на тебе чужой запах? Он точно взбесится, этот австралийский зверь, потому что наверняка не любит делить свою добычу. А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, и оближи свои пальцы.

 

Ричард приподнялся с колен Тома. Усмехнулся, глядя на его возбужденный член, натянувший ткань дорогих брюк. И пока Хиддлстон облизывал пальцы, глядя в глаза Армитажа, тот стащил с себя штаны вместе с нижним бельем и расстегнул брюки любовника. Вытащив из кармана упаковку презервативов, Ричард не смог сдержать усмешки, видя как удивление промелькнуло по лицу Хиддлстона.

 

\- Я оптимист. – Пожал плечами Ричард, разрывая упаковку и растягивая латекс по члену Хиддлстона. – Парень, должен сказать, что член у тебя что надо.

 

Том улыбнулся и опустил руку между ног Ричарда, обвел член и яйца, скользнул дальше, растягивая. Ричард на мгновение прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь и позволяя пальцам Хиддлстона проникнуть глубже.

 

\- Приятно знать, что хоть что-то может тебя заткнуть. – Тихо сказал Том и притянул второй рукой Ричарда за шею к себе, жадно целуя.

 

\- Знаменитый британский юмор в действии? – фыркнул Ричард, когда Томас отпустил его губы.

 

\- Заткнись. – Хиддлстон направил свой член в Ричарда и придержал его за бедра, помогая медленно опуститься.

 

***

 

\- Надо уйти в разное время. – Ричард сонно моргал, глядя на всклокоченного Хиддлстона, лежащего на соседней подушке.

 

\- А я хотел попросить подбросить меня в аэропорт. – Том натянул одеяло на плечи и обхватил подушку, ежась и зарываясь в нее лицом. – Крис написал, что они с Эльзой прилетят утренним рейсом.

 

\- У них что, радар?

 

\- Сигнализация. – Фыркнул Том и приоткрыл один глаз.


End file.
